Feral
by KorruptedRoyalty
Summary: Bella's transformation wasn't a happy one but her revenge will be cold and swift. One-shot don't know if I will add more chapters. Review plz.


**Feral**

Friday January 5, 2035

Xxx

" _I am not driven by hatred; I am not driven by fear, nor am I driven by desire, duty, or any rationale. I can no longer feel any of these, all that remains is Retribution; Cold and hard and final."_

 _-Isabella Marie Swan_

Xxx

LPOV (Leah)

There was storm coming, everyone with a supernatural bone in his or her body could feel it, and when it arrived, a shit storm would be right behind it. Training was a must, all the new wolves and old wolves and even older wolves were put to the test and driven to their limits and then beyond Jasper ran a death camp but I could see the results and I liked them so I couldn't complain.

Charlie didn't want any part of the training so Seth, Jacob and I helped train him away from everyone he was a natural. He differed from us Shifters in so many ways he was a natural fighter because of being bitten by a Lycan but in many ways, he was very similar in ways. However, the thought of being in the vicinity of the leeches that cost him his daughter, not even the usually cool and collected Charlie Swan could deal with that.

Mom trained with us as well, she hadn't phased in so long that she began to age but by now I could see the results of her unleashing her wolf she's beginning to wind back age wise at least.

"Leah pay attention." Jasper hissed I caught his fist easily as it was aimed at me.

"Just because I'm drifting off doesn't mean I'm not paying attention just means your boring me which means soon the student will outclass the master." I replied.

"If anyone was to be able to surpass me Leah I agree it would be you." Jasper smiled, "How is Charlie doing?"

"Training wise he was made to fight; with you and your family being back? I'd watch my back because I don't see Charlie not taking his chance at wiping you and your family out if he gets it." I tell him honestly.

"I agree with Charlie, Edward should not have left her alone in the woods it's a dangerous place but I agree with Rose as well your Alpha he is hiding something trust me I'm an Empath I know these things." Jasper responded.

"I agree he is and has been for the pass 32 years but the Alpha's mind is off limits unless Jake takes his place we'll never know what he is hiding and do you honestly think Jake is going to step up?"

"I can't say I do." Jasper replied, "It's sad though all that potential wasted because he's not ready to grow up."

"If it weren't for Seth I'd be a lone wolf." I admitted.

"I can see that it actually it'd fit you better than being in a pack especially with your current pack."

"GUYS!" Emmett yelled.

Everyone ran over to Emmett and Alice.

"What is it?" Jasper asked hugging Alice.

"I had a vision of the person that's coming." Alice cried.

"And?" Jake asked impatiently.

I picked the sketch book up it was uncanny she looked a lot like Bella in some ways just resemblances here and there whereas Bella was gentle and sweet this woman looks wild and feral her hair seems to defy gravity and floats whether Alice just drew her like that or that's what she looked like its disturbing. The picture itself has an eerie forewarning to it, like those Beware Dog signs you know that it's not a good thing my instincts are screaming at me to run somewhere anywhere that's not here.

"She looks a lot like Bella doesn't she?" Emmett asked innocently.

Both Sam and Jared stiffened, and I can tell I wasn't the only one that noticed.

"Something you boys want to tell us?" Jasper asked.

"No picture just freaks me out a little." Sam lied.

Jasper looked me in the eyes and I knew it even without him telling me they were lying but why? Why lie about something so insignificant as that? Why freeze up just because the woman in the picture has an uncanny resemblance to Isabella Swan unless…unless Sam and Jared really do know what happened to the girl.

"When will she arrive and how many newborns will there be with her?" Jasper asked.

"That's just the thing Jasper when she arrives there won't be anyone but her yet our future still becomes black all of ours." Alice stated.

"There is no way one leech can take out all of us your coven alone stands at 7, 3 with powers including the Denali that's like 5 with 1 power and there's a literal pack of wolves backing you how is that even possible?" Jake asked.

"Maybe she arrives before the Denali?" Rosalie inputs.

"No Tanya was there as was Irina and Laurent I could hear Laurent's name being called out."

"What do we do?" Esme asked.

"We train and we prepare ourselves for the fight of our lives." Emmett boomed.

"I'm with Emmett I won't go down without a fight!" I snarled.

"Carlisle." A woman's voice called out I turned around to see one of the most beautiful vampire I had every seen and I've seen Rosalie naked twice.

"Tanya." Carlisle greeted happily.

Yet again Sam and Jared stiffened staring at the dude with the dreads that I believe is Laurent.

"We got your distressing call and got here as soon as possible." Tanya replied.

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me just yet Carlisle." Tanya smiled I looked her in the eyes and she had just become my world my everything my mate.

"Oh shit." Seth laughed, "Leah imprinted!" He hooted.

"Go Lee!" Emmett boomed.

"Just so you know she's a succubus I'm imagining she's very good in bed." Jasper mock whispered.

I blushed and Tanya smiled sensually and walked over to me.

"I'm Tatiana Denali but friends call me Tanya."

"L-Leah Clearwater." I stuttered groaning I grew some balls, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Trust me the pleasure is all mine." She grinned.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to interrupt the touching get together." A woman stood about a hundred feet from us just like in the picture her mere presence unnerving me greatly.

" _ **You**_!" Laurent hissed.

Her eyes landed on him and the emotions that flew by caused even me whiplash she threw her hands out her index and middle fingers only extended and bright, sharp silver lightening shot out hitting Laurent in the chest the screams that echoed would haunt me for the rest of my life and then some.

" _ **Laurent**_." One of the other blonde-haired women went to attack but was held back by the Spanish male with them.

"STOP!" The blonde vampire screamed.

"I don't think I will." She said hardheartedly, "For the time of retribution is at hand." She smirked.

The vampire was starting to smoke little flames began to ignite in different areas of his body.

" _Please_." She begged.

"No." The uttered word fell out of her mouth so carelessly her emotions hidden, that is if she had any to start with.

"What did he do?" Tanya asked calmly but I can see the pain of seeing the other blonde woman pained her.

"He made me what I am today." She snarled the lightening grew stronger and turned a bright blue hue then stopped and Laurent fell to the ground his body twitching repeatedly but he made no move to get up. The blonde vampire ran to him and went to touch him, "I wouldn't if I were you lightening is a very deadly element and is known to never strike the same area twice but…I can always make an exception." She smirked staring at Laurent in disgust.

"Why have you come here?" Carlisle asked respectfully.

"Cause I recently killed a man and he had a tattoo on his arm 2 actually one said that ' _ **Only God could judge me**_ ' and the other was ' _ **Home is where your heart is.**_ ' I don't much have heart these days haven't for the past 30 something odd years but I do have just one sweet love that I would do anything to get back."

That was surprising the way she spoke of this person was like a shifter would speak of its imprint, the way her voice caressed every word like silk it was undeniable.

"We might be able to help you if we have a name." Carlisle offered.

"Carlisle sweet kind gullible Carlisle you've live hundreds of years yet still here you are as naïve as a newborn I didn't come here for a lover no I came here to do what I love."

"And that is?" Jake asked.

"Kill." She smirked, "I came home to kill it seems fitting doesn't it ' _Home is where your heart is_ ' well my heart died 32 years ago well not died I don't much like that word very much my heart stopped 32 years ago thanks to that piece of shit." She hissed.

"What about the newborns I saw?" Alice asked.

"Like I'd need a newborn army to kill you all whoever you saw with the newborns wasn't me I only came for 3 people he," She said pointing at Laurent who was still twitching, "Just happened to be in the right place at the right time."

"You said 3?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes they know who they are don't you?" She said staring at Sam and Jared.

"We were doing our JOBS!" Sam bellowed.

"So your jobs changed from killing vampires to burying them alive and leaving them weak in coffins chained down starved beyond compare? That is your job?" She asked calmly, "What'd you tell my father when he was looking for me? Sending people all over those woods trying to find me? What did you tell my father when he cried himself to sleep because I was gone and never coming back? Did you tell him Sam did you tell Charlie that I was never coming home? Did you tell him how you buried me in a coffin covered in concrete and left me there to rot for 13 years? DID YOU TELL HIM THAT?! Did you tell him how you were just doing ya job then?" The look of utter hate marred her face.

Everyone was shocked to the core by both their confessions. It was hard trying to follow the timeline given what I'm getting from the picture she is painting is that Laurent turned Bella, while she was turning Sam, Jared and Paul found her and buried her alive in a coffin too weak to escape she stayed their for 13 years til she somehow escaped. This was something out of Sci-fi flick Bella Swan was the feral beast that shook my instincts to their core sweet innocent Bella was now the most dangerous predator here.

"Bella?" Everyone turned to see Charlie, how long had he been standing there, "Sam is what she saying true?" Guess long enough.

"Charlie we were doing our job!" Jared tried to explain.

"Our job is to kill vampires that are threats to our people Jared NOT TORTURE THEM AND BURY THEM ALIVE!" Jake snarled.

"She was already dead!" Sam yelled.

"Technically my heart was still beating but don't worry Jake cause I'm back and I'm stronger than ever. See Sammy boy what you don't get is that when a vampire goes a few weeks without blood they lose it imagine 13 years without I was catatonic…I was a ticking time bomb just waiting to explode. Luckily the first year wasn't as bad as I thought it would be my body ate itself in a way then the year was over and I was all skin and bones I got stuck in this dream or vision whatever it was kept me busy for 12 years before I truly fucking lost it. Such a good job you did protecting humans cause when I got loose the rampage that I let loose, the number of people that were being murdered damn those was the days 126 days to be exact. It was a massacre some of my best work and I have you, Jared and Paul to thank for that." She smiled for the first time since I had seen her she looked just like the old Bella.

"How were you able to go undetected by the Volturi?" Tanya asked.

"I didn't they're just too scared to fuck with me." She was grinning like a mad man, "I had the utter pleasure of meeting Aro and I got the pleasure of tormenting Caius until he blacked out and I've had the pleasure of removing Alec's eyes but I'm getting off subject I came back to kill you, Samuel Uley, you, Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote. I was going to make it painful extremely so but you would never guess who I ran into unprotected in Seattle just 30 something minutes ago and you'd never guess who I found in her kitchen just a cooking til her little heart was content?"

Both Jared and Sam stiffened.

"Rumor has it if you kill an imprint the mate dies a painfully depressive death now I wonder how true that rumor is."

"I'll kill you!" Sam snarled.

"Call Paul here or they'll die a very painful extremely prolonged death and Jake I think you have more incentive to do as your told because if you don't then I kill sweet Rachel and wheelchair bound William Black. Now I would hate to have to kill Billy seeing as the old guys on his last leg as it is but if Paul isn't here in the next few minutes well I'm not to blame for my actions after the fact."

"If you kill them…" Jake threatened.

"Then I'll kill the other 2 then the old guy and nothing will stop me until I have who I want…you 3 took decisions into your own hands now I will too if Paul isn't here soon they'll die. They aren't supernatural beings even if they were they wouldn't survive a bomb would they?" She smiled devilishly.

"He knows." Seth said Paul must have been wolfed out and heard the demand.

"Good I'm always easier to deal with when I don't have to hunt people down." She laughed.

"We're going to tear you apart." Sam growled.

"Really?" She pointed her index and middle finger at Brady lightening flew out and hit him square in the chest we all phased but didn't attack not yet not when she was still aiming her hand. "You're all talk Sam you had to do all your dirty work before I woke up _coward,_ try that shit with me now!" She hissed.

"Bella I understand that your angry and you have every right to be but Billy and Rachel are innocents in this." Charlie tried.

"So was I but they didn't care much." She hissed.

"Bella…"

"Bella is dead and has been for 32 years." She growled out.

Paul walked out of the trees wearing a grim expression, "Bella."

"Paul, nice of you to join wouldn't be the same without you." She smirked.

"You didn't need to kill Brady." He said solemnly, "I would have came if you had Rachel and Billy or not."

"I am going to kill Jared first okay then I'll deal with you and I'll save Sam for last understand?" He nodded his head yes, "Then let us begin and if anyone wishes to interfere they'll end up just like Brady and Laurent." She said with a gleaming smile.

"I can't stand here and watch you kill them." Carlisle stated diplomatically.

"I was hoping you said that Carlisle I truly was." Her eyes gleamed with insanity her hand shot out and Carlisle was surrounded in what looked like an electrical ball of lightening his screams could probably be heard for miles.

"Please Bella stop." Esme begged.

"I can't Esme I warned him but he didn't listen he needs to learn that no one takes a front seat to insanity." She laughed.

Jared phased and went to attack but was stopped by the sound of a bullet echoing around us then he just dropped. Everyone turned to look at Bella who was standing there holding a huge handgun.

"Bad doggy Carlisle you should really teach your doggies how to stay." Her eyes landed on Sam who was shaking even in wolf form.

"Now Kim is as good as dead her life is forfeit hope he didn't have any children."

"Leave the kids alone Ryan and Cassandra have nothing to do with this." Paul begged.

"But why should I? I lost 13 years of my undead life now why should I not take everything he has?" She asked seriously.

"Because…because Swan Jared is dead how will you killing Kim and her kids make you any less the monster you made him out to be?"

"They said they were doing their jobs right Paul?"

"Yeah that was their excuse." He said.

"If they can use that and feign innocence hiding behind some would be misconception that they were simply doing their job then I can be honest and admit freely that I am a monster the monster they made me this is who I am, I don't feed on animals trying to hide by some false humanity like the Cullens. I am a monster and I behave like a monster I do what monsters do I am no longer human so I am no longer humane I will not try to be something I no longer am. If I decide to kill his entire family it would be just for 2 reasons and 2 reasons only."

"And what are those 2 reasons Swan?" Paul asked.

"I am a vampire would you really expect anything less from me? I was built to kill and I love it and the second reason Paul is that I am not driven by hatred; I am not driven by fear, nor am I driven by desire, duty, or any rationale. I can no longer feel any of these, all that remains is Retribution; Cold and hard and final."

If devastation had a sound to it, this would be it.

"So that's it your just going to murder 3 innocent people simply because of Jared?" Paul asked.

"No I'm going to murder more than 3 innocent people but yeah Lahote I am." She smirked.

The look in her eyes changed with speed unknown to even us she lunged for Paul the blows she rained down upon him devastating Seth went to aid him she easily swatted him a way I could hear bones break. I went to lunge at her but Jasper wrapped his arms around my midsection keeping me where I was.

"He is fine he is alive what did I tell you Leah never charge into a battle your not capable of winning."

She stood up looming over Paul's broken and bruised body she looked at her hand.

"The only reason you live Paul is because you showed remorse you bled for me and now…now you've bled for your mistakes you showed me a kindness even if it was 13 years too late and now I shall show you the same by allowing you, your mate and her father to live. Aside from that my debt to you has been paid just as your debt to me has been voided." She turned around to face a stricken looking Sam.

"Your debt will only be paid by death." She charged him slamming into his side with a sickening crack she wrapped her arms around his center and crushed his ribs. Embry went to attack she grabbed him by the throat, it was actually weird seeing a woman hold a wolf twice as big as a horse by the throat, and shook him then tossed him like a rag doll.

"We truly have no chance at stopping her." Jasper whispered.

"We can't just sit back and watch her kill Sam." Jake protested.

"And what do you expect us to do mutt do you see what she's doing to your Alpha and what she did to Carlisle, Brady, Paul, Jared, Embry and Seth? She'd kill us all if we attacked plus I think she deserves retribution for what they did to her." Rosalie stated.

"We are not Gods we do not get a say in who lives or dies." The Spaniard male with the Denali's stated.

"Exactly we aren't gods and neither are they but they sure as hell were acting like it by doing what they did. Bella would have fed on animals just as we had if given the chance they took that away with perverse pleasure when they did what they did, I say they deserve this plus more. She suffered for 13 years Jared suffered a second, Paul will heal why shouldn't they suffer like she did?" Rosalie asked.

"At least someone agrees with me." Bella laughed manically her hand wrapped around Sam's pelt.

"Please Bella don't do this." Charlie begged.

"Sorry Chief its way outta my hands." She tore the fur on the left side of his neck off revealing muscle and tissue then dug her hand into his stomach pulling out his intestines, "Now you'll understand how I felt having my body eat itself." She forced his intestines into his mouth causing him to choke and sputter then she punched through his chest cavity and pulled out his still beating heart. "Look at that it still beats I would have swore on my undead life that your heart would have been black by now I know mine is." She dropped his body and bit into his heart instantly killing Sam.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Embry fell to his knees.

"YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!" She laughed like a lunatic. "This has been fun and all quite beneficial to my health huh?" She smirked.

"Why Bella?" Edward asked.

She looked at him for a second then turned to Brady.

"You didn't have to kill him Bella." Jake whispered.

"I didn't." She aimed at him again and the lightening hit him in the chest his heart started beating a mile a minute.

"How did…" The male Spaniard muttered.

"Well now that that is done I'll take my leave."

"What about my father and sister?" Jake asked.

"What about them? I never took them I smelt Jared I followed the scent and saw Kim, obviously all Emily ever does is cook so that was more of a guess and I have not seen Billy or Rachel in decades call em you'll see I only speak truths." She laughed.

"What about Laurent?" Tanya asked.

"He will soon turn to ashes his body is attempting to keep him alive or undead however you like it but not even venom can repair the damages I've caused to him its not like you lost anything the bastards powers will no longer affect you once he dies."

"Laurent doesn't have any powers Eleazar would have sensed them." Tanya stated.

"Doesn't he? He can compel a person into believing his lie as long as they are susceptible to them Irina wanted a mate so he could easily compel her into believing that he was indeed her mate and Eleazar wanted Irina to be happy and he knew being mated would do that so he was easily hidden from it. All of you were in his trap because you wanted happiness for your mate and ultimately that was your downfall with Laurent because it made you susceptible to his power a power that I now have."

"So what now Bella?" Charlie asked.

"I keep attempting to tell you that Bella Swan is long gone dead no longer living she is no longer an active entity of this world she only lives up there in my mind hidden away from all the pain caused by those around her. As for what now maybe I'll go pick a fight with the Volturi see what all the fuss is about and if they truly are as powerful as so many claim."

"I thought…" Emmett started

"We never got the battle I wanted of course I showed them partially what I am capable of but not everything and I've yet to see what they are truly capable of aside from Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri and of course the 3 kings themselves."


End file.
